Santa Baby
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Snake has to be Santa Claus this year for Christmas. SnakexLink


# Santa Baby #  
Merry Christmas! I decided to write two Christmas fics, this being one of them. I'm posting the other one right after this, so feel free to read that one as well. This story is a Snake/Link, but the other one is an Ike/Link, and they both revolve around Christmas. So, here is one of my gifts to you!

Warning: Yaoi. Get over it haters -_-

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and I don't have any money to give you if you sue me.

zZz

"Do I really have to do this?" a tall, sullen brunet male in a red suit asked.

A shorter man giggled, "Of course you do. The kids and Pokémon have been waiting all year for this, and your name was picked in the raffle. So get over it and be happy. It's the most wonderful time of the year!" he sang in his beautiful voice.

"Isn't Santa supposed to be fat? What are you all trying to tell me?"

"Snake, do you really think the kids will notice? And you're in tip-top shape!"

"Ugh. I think Ike rigged it so he wouldn't be picked. You shouldn't let your boyfriend cheat like that Link." the man said with a smirk.

Link blushed, "Snake, Ike is NOT my boyfriend and you know it. We're just very good friends is all. Now put on the beard and hat so you can give everyone, especially the children, a nice Christmas Eve. Besides, I'm sure Samus will reward you tonight for what you're about to do." Link teased.

Snake grimaced, "Let me get this Santa shit over with. The kids are lucky I don't mind them that much." He put on the fake beard, red hat, and made sure to ignore Link's closing statement about Samus "rewarding" him.

Link walked into the main room where all the Smashers, save for Bowser, Wolf, and Ganondorf, were waiting. All the children and Pokémon, except Lucario, were jumping up and down while awaiting the arrival of "Santa Claus", while Lucario and the rest of the adults were trying not to burst out laughing.

"Hey, look! I see a guy in a red suit-"

"WHERE?!" Ness, Toon Link, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers shouted in unison.

Link pointed to the doorway and "Santa" made his way to the chair Master Hand bought for the occasion while carrying a magical bag that would pop up the requested gift for Snake to hand out to the child or Pokémon.

Link stood by the chair and whispered to Snake, "Thank you for doing this. It'll be over before you know it." He turned his attention to everyone and said, "Alright everyone! Who's first to sit on Santa's lap and get your gift?"

All of the children and Pokémon volunteered, so Link made them form a line. Lucas was the first one in the line, so he got to be the first to sit on "Santa's" lap.

"Merry Christmas Lucas!" Snake started in his best "Santa" voice.

"How do you know my name?" the young blond asked.

"I'm Santa Claus. I know everyone's name. What I don't know is what you want for Christmas, so what do you want for Christmas?"

"Um... I want my own Rope Snake so I can give the one I borrowed from Duster back."

"Santa" smiled at the innocent child and reached into the bag and grabbed the desired item.

"Here you go Lucas, a new Rope Snake." the older one presented.

Lucas gingerly took the bright blue item and hugged "Santa".

"Thanks Santa! You're the best!"

Lucas popped off of the older male's lap and went to show Peach his gift from Santa, while Toon Link took his turn.

After an hour of giving presents to the kids and Pokémon, all the gifts from Santa were handed out and the kids went to play with their new toys. The adults stayed in the main room to joke Snake and get their gifts, save for Link and Zelda, who left for some strange reason. "Santa" was hiding away in the corner by himself while the other Smashers in the room conversed with one another.

"Hey Santa, I didn't get to tell you my wish!" Samus joked while walking up to Snake.

Snake grimaced, "Come here bitch and I'll show you what you're gonna get-"

"I'm just fucking with you. So how did it feel to play Santa?"

"Wasn't too bad. Got to see people actually happy and thankful for something, not that we aren't happy and thankful around here. So what do you want for Christmas?"

"Actually, I've been needing a new Zero Suit. My dark blue one ripped when Doug got a bit too frisky a while back..."

"I do not want details. When are you two gonna tell everybody you finally gave in and went out on a date with him, and fell in love with him?" Snake reached into the bag and pulled out the desired Zero Suit, "Here's your suit by the way."

"Thanks Snake. And I'll get around to it. I kind of like everyone not knowing. I promise I'll do it by Christmas, which is tomorrow."

Snake chuckled, "I'll make sure you do it too. Why do we give "Santa's" gifts on Christmas Eve instead of actual Christmas?"

"Not too sure why Master Hand set that rule. That's just how he wants it, so we better deal with it. By the way, did you get your Secret Santa gift for whoever you had to get one for? Who did you get?" Samus asked eagerly.

"No, I don't have a damn clue of what to get, and I'll only tell you if you tell me yours."

"I don't trust you to tell me, so we say at the same time. Ready? One... Two... Three!"

Both of the Smashers stayed silent, until they shared a laugh.

"We really know each other too well. Anyway, I had to get a gift for Doug, which is rather ironic. Who did you get?"

Snake looked away while he took off the beard and hat, which put a smirk on Samus's face.

"You got your little crush, didn't you?"

xXx

"Zellie, who did you get for the Secret Santa thing?" the elf-like man asked.

"I got Sonic. Who did you get Linky?" the elf-like woman asked.

"I got Snake... I didn't know what he would want, so I haven't gotten him anything. Which is bad because I need to get him one by tomorrow night at the latest."

"Well, it's about 6 o'clock now, so let's go to Smashville and check some things out. I'll ask Samus before we leave if she knows what Snake would like."

Zelda left Link in her dorm for a few moments and set out to find Samus with butterflies in her stomach. Her brother-like friend got his crush, and she couldn't wait to tell Samus.

"Samus!" the princess of Hyrule called.

Said woman turned around to see her friend, "What's up?"

"Okay, so I was talking to Link about the Secret Santa thing, and he got Snake. Problem is, he doesn't know what Snake would want. Other problem is is that he has this gigantic crush on-"

"Who has a crush on who?" an interested voice asked.

The women turned to see Snake fresh out of the Santa suit, and in a black turtleneck, black jeans, black and white All-Stars, and a black bandanna.

"Um, my crush on... Fuck it, I have a crush on Marth!" Zelda blurted.

"You have a crush on princey?" Snake and Samus both said incredulously.

"Yes! There's nothing wrong with that. Samus, could you give me some girl tips?" Zelda asked.

"Girl tips? That's an area for-"

"Samus, come on," Zelda said through clenched teeth.

The blonde beauty got the hint and walked away with Zelda, far away from Snake.

"Okay, Link pulled Snake's name, doesn't know what he wants, and has a huge crush on him and he doesn't want to be embarrassed." the princess finished.

"Really?! Snake has a crush on him as well! Tell you what, get Snake a box of Newport cigarettes, and black lighter with a silver Snake wrapped around it, and have Link's name engraved somewhere in silver. What should Snake get Link?"

"Sounds good. And Link doesn't like receiving gifts as we all know, but he should get him some new boots. He's a size 7, and he needs brown ones. A new pair of earrings would be nice as well. You know the kind he wears. Oh, and Snake's name should be on one of them, and Link's on the other. That would be so cute!"

"Alright. Don't tell Link about engraving his name in the lighter though, you and I will go get the lighter and earrings done later when everyone is asleep. Later, Zel."

The women each ran in their respective directions and headed out shopping.

xXx

"So what does Snake want?" the blond Hylian asked.

"Samus suggested we get him a box of Newports and a black lighter with a silver snake wrapped around it. We can go to a convenient store for the cigarettes and lighter, and I'm sure if they don't have a snake wrapped around it we can get a lighter skin somewhere in Smashville." Zelda said while clutching her purse. Smashville might be full of nice people, but robbers still loitered about.

"Zelda, don't worry about being robbed. Even if someone does try to steal your purse, I'll take 'em out." Link reassured the princess of his world.

"I know, but there are some shady people around here. Look, there's a convenient store over there, so let's get Snake his things." Zelda said while dragging Link along with her.

xXx

"So, what do you think we should get Link?" the tall brunet male asked his slightly shorter blonde friend.

"Well for starters, he needs new boots. He's a size seven, and they need to be brown boots," Samus started.

"Size seven?! He has small feet. I bet they're fucking adorable, just like the rest of him."

"They are. The cutest feet I've ever seen," Samus cooed, which was totally out of character for her, "And a new pair of earrings as well. I'm thinking small silver hooplets. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh, and you have to tell him about your feelings. Tomorrow."

Snake practically had the "!" animation over his head at that point, "W-what do you mean? I can't tell him, I'll be rejected in a hot second!"

"Trust me Snake. You'll be just fine. Let's go get those gifts."

xXx (Mansion: 10:30 p.m.)

"Okay, got the lighter?" the bounty huntress asked as she walked up to her Hylian friend.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been standing here for half an hour!" the irritated princess complained.

"I'm sorry! Doug and I-" Samus clamped both of her hands over her mouth.

"You... and Doug? Bout fucking time! Good to know hard work pays off! How long?" Zelda asked, all traces of irritation gone.

"Ten months. Let's go get this shit done so I can get my boys together." Samus said while pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

xXx (Next Morning)

"Good morning everyone! Marry Christmas!" Link greeted as he walked in the main room in his green sweats and gray tank top.

"Good morning Link!" Master Hand greeted, "We're getting ready to start the Secret Santa exchange, we just need to wait for Snake to wake up. Would you mind getting him since we were actually able to get the kids to do something productive for once?"

"Of course! I'll be right back." The helpful Hylian left to his crush's room on the third floor.

Knock, knock, knock.

No answer.

"Hm, he must be asleep still. Let me check if the door is locked..."

Link turned the doorknob and the mahogany door opened, leading Link into Snake's dorm, a place he'd never ventured into. He walked all the way to the bedroom and knocked, only to receive no answer. The blond mentally said 'Fuck it, I'm going in.' and opened the door to see an amazingly sexy sight.

There Snake was, topless and slightly sweating. His lips were looking mighty fine as well, and Link was debating whether or not he could sneak a little kiss without waking up his obviously straight crush. It also seemed that Snake had a bit of a hard on like most men do in the morning, and Link was definitely willing to help take care of it. The blond moved over to Snake and quickly pressed his lips to Snake's surprisingly soft pair and pulled away, only to be pulled down by the sleeping male's strong arms.

"My Linky... Back the fuck up Ike..." Snake muttered.

'My Linky?' Link wondered, 'Back the fuck up Ike? He must still be asleep.' Link cuddled up on top of Snake and took in his scent. Black by Kenneth Cole, which smelled amazing.

Out of nowhere, Snake kissed Link's lips, and muttering, "I love you."

"I... I love you too." Link said back. He decided he needed to wake Snake up, because everyone was waiting for them.

The Hero got off of Snake, with a bit of difficulty, and pulled off what little blanket he was using.

"Shit... Fucking cold..." Snake muttered, starting to wake up.

"Snake, it's time to get up." Link said gently while grabbing Snake's arm.

"Nnnggg... I don't wanna get up Link." Snake whined, definitely awake now.

"You have to. Besides, we need to have a quick chat about what just happened."

The spy shot straight up and looked at Link, " What do you mean?"

"See, I walked in here to wake you up for Master Hand, and I tried to wake you up, but you pulled me down on you." Link started.

"I thought that was a dream. And I recall being kissed as well." Snake said with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Well, I thought some Sleeping Beauty shit might work," Link lied," but it didn't. Then you pulled me down and said, "My Linky, back the fuck up Ike." and kissed me, saying I love you."

"Okay, the Sleeping Beauty excuse is bullshit. And I might as well just come out and say it. I love you Link." Snake stood up and walked over to Link.

"Wanna know something? I love you too."

The males both smiled and started a passionate kiss. Link wished they could've stayed there forever, but they had to go downstairs.

"As much as I hate to end this, we have some Secret Santa exchanging to do, so let's go." Link said.

Snake put on a white tank top and grabbed Link's hand, "Let's go then."

The new couple made their way downstairs and walked into the main room, where Samus hollered, "Damn Link, we told you to wake him, not get with him!"

"Hey Samus, since I told Link about my feelings, I think it's time to do what you said you were gonna do!"

The bounty huntress stood up, "Fine. Doug, get over here."

Captain Falcon walked over to his girlfriend and she kissed him right on his lips. Everyone either gasped, clapped, or cheered.

"About damn time, right? Yeah, Doug and I have been dating for ten months now. So uh, yeah. That's it." Samus said.

"Well, now that we've got two couples paired up, let's give our gifts to one another." Master Hand said, grabbing his gift from under the gigantic tree and handing it over to Crazy.

Everyone went to the tree and grabbed their presents. Samus and Zelda exchanged knowing looks as Link and Snake walked up to each other.

"Snake, I pulled your name for the Secret Santa thing, so here you go." Link said with a peck to Snake's cheek.

"Thank you Linky. And I got you as well. I hope you like them." the brunet said with a kiss to Link's brow.

Everyone opened their presents and was filled with joy at what they got. Not a single person was ungrateful, not even the villains. Link opened his present to see his new boots and earrings.

"Snake! How did you know I needed new boots? And these earrings are gorgeous- Wah! One says Link and the other says Snake. Aw, how cute!" Link cooed as he showered his new boyfriend with kisses.

"Wait, what? I don't remember engraving our names on them..." Snake said, loving the affection he was receiving.

Samus and Zelda walked over with huge smirks on their young faces.

"Yeah, about that. We did that so Link would get the hint, but it doesn't matter now, does it? Open your present Snake, I want you to see what Linky got you." Zelda said.

The spy did as he was told and opened his gift from Link. He smiled a big one as he picked up his cigarettes and lighter.

"This is seriously the best gift you could ever give me, Link." Snake said examining the lighter.

"Wait till he lets you fuck him!" Doug called, receiving laughter from Zelda and a smack from Samus.

"You like it?" the blond Hylian asked.

"I love it. And your name is engraved in silver right next to the snake," the brunet male pointed out the name silver cursive.

"I know I didn't- Zel, did you two do this as well?"

"Perhaps. We wanted Snake to get the hint as well, but once again, no need." the guilty princess said with a smile.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and fun. For one day, and one day only, enemies became friends. No conflicts came until it was time for the children to go to bed.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Toon Link complained as Snake carried him upstairs like normal with Link trailing behind.

"Too bad. Toony, you've had a long day, and I know you're tired." Link said, knowing his younger clone.

"No I'm *yawn* not... Can you tuck me in Snake?" the young swordsman asked, about to fall asleep.

Snake chuckled, "Sure thing, lil man. I'll see you in a few Link. I think Nana and Popo still need to be tucked in."

Link went downstairs to claim the Ice Climbers and tuck them in, and Snake headed to Toony's dorm to tuck him in.

"How come you want me to tuck you in this time? Usually you want Link or Zelda to." Snake said while pulling Toon Link's covers over his small body.

"Because I wanted to give you a warning. Since you and Link are finally together, you better not hurt him, 'cause if you do I'll kick your ass." the nine year old boy said.

"Well damn. I promise I'm not going to leave Link, so don't worry lil man. And you should stop eavesdropping on the girls. Merry Christmas Toony, I'll see you tomorrow." Snake turned off the light and left the room, hearing his boyfriend's clone lightly snoring.

Snake walked into the main room to best Link singing along with the song "Santa Baby".

Link turned to see Snake and walked up to him, "I'll wait up for you dear. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

The brunet smiled and held Link's hands and started dancing with him while Link sang.

"Think of all the fun I've missed.

Think of all the fellas I haven't kissed.

Next year I could be just as good if you'll check off my Christmas list."

Samus, Zelda, and Peach were looking on at the doorway with smiles on their pretty faces. Who knew Snake knew how to dance?

"The only fellow you better be kissing is me," Snake said as he kissed Link's cheek.

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing.

A ring.

I don't mean on the phone.

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Hurry down the chimney tonight.

Hurry, tonight." Link finished, and ending their dance with a dip and a kiss.

The couple went upstairs to Link's dorm and laid down, cuddling to save themselves from turning up the heat and listening to Master Hand's bitching about the bill.

"I love your singing. I've never heard you sing before." Snake said as he held Link's head to his bare chest.

"Thank you. And I didn't know you knew how to dance. We should dance again sometime."

"Trust me baby, we'll have plenty of chances to do so. Mind singing me a little bit of Santa Baby before I pass out?"

Link smiled, "Only because you were Santa this year.

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing.

A ring.

I don't mean on the phone.

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.

Hurry down the chimney tonight.

Hurry, tonight."

"You know, I think I'll be Santa every year, just so you can sing that song to me."

zZz

Merry Christmas! 


End file.
